<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dehydrate your soul by noirshitsuji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104340">dehydrate your soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirshitsuji/pseuds/noirshitsuji'>noirshitsuji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cope, smothered in smoke [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s01 Le Bulleur | The Bubbler, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Gen, Meta, Mild Angst, POV Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirshitsuji/pseuds/noirshitsuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, it’s not that Plagg doesn’t want to trust the kid; it’s that he can’t.</p><p>(Or: sometimes the only way to find out which ones are the rotten apples is to bite right into them and see where that gets you.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Plagg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cope, smothered in smoke [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dehydrate your soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title inspired by <a href="https://genius.com/Matt-maeson-me-and-my-friends-are-lonely-lyrics">Me and My Friends are Lonely</a> by Matt Maeson.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You may never get this chance again,” he tells Adrien, watching his troubled and confused face turn to him. </p><p>Plagg puts that extra purr into his voice on purpose, low enough for the kid not to detect it, there enough to lodge itself into his brain to <em>calm, calm, calm.  </em></p><p>“C'mon,” he adds, inviting, pla<em>cat</em>ing. Claws? He’s never had them. “Let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good…”</p><p>Adrien turns away again. His expression looks heartbroken. Plagg nearly smiles. <em> Yes, this time– </em></p><p>“Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.”</p><p><em> –no, not </em><b><em>just </em></b><em>heartbroken</em>, Plagg realises all too late. <em> Wistful</em>.</p><p>Adrien turns to open the door and looks back at him when the kwami doesn’t move. Adrien’s eyebrows furrow. </p><p>Plagg looks him in the eyes for half a second too long, but adds a grin that, he is sure, more than compensates for it before diving back into Adrien’s pocket.</p><p>(These fruits are the most poisonous ones, he knows.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who started a rewatch in anticipation of season 4 and the Shanghai special and got side-tracked by dark!black cat wielder lore thoughts again? Me, of course I did. I will probably continue this thought process in other drabbles as well, depending on how it goes. In the meantime, you can leave a comment and let me know what you think down below or find me on <a href="https://noirshitsuji.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>